A Daughter's Bandana
by Ameyoke
Summary: ZoroxNami, LuffyxRobin, a story of their children. Luna's turning 16. Suddenly, the queen and king of pirates are bringing her on a journey to learn about her parent's past! Does she really want to look at the past of the father that left her and her mom?


**Chapter 1: A Journey's Start**

I remember when I was a child… Dad and mom were happy. I was happy… And then dad suddenly left. I thought that he left to be with another woman. That's what the villagers said. I hated him. I hated my old man. Mom always smiled, though. Mom never stopped. It was annoying. But I knew she cried when she thought she was alone. Dad had left when I was 6. Then my friends came from faraway lands. Mom's friends from long ago had sent them over to keep me company. Their names were Kai and Jay. They stayed for two years, but then… Jay had to leave. His mom had a baby girl, his new little sister. It's important for a brother to know his sibling when they're young. Her name turned out to be Ruri. I felt sad. I was happy that Kai was still there with me, but Jay, Kai and I were inseparable. It was kinda lonely without the three of us. Kai knew that too, even if he and Jay fought all the time.

"I hate that guy." I spat as a child, 10 years old. Mom looked up. "He left us for dead. It's better he's gone, scum like that." That was the first time I had ever been slapped by my mom. The red mark stayed on my cheek for days. She wasn't glaring with her mouth, but she was with her eyes.

"Never…!" Mom, with her bright orange hair whispered. "Never say that about your father!" She walked off. I cried alone that day, taking on pain my mom had.

The next morning, I woke up, and she was gone. She had gone over to Aunt Nojiko's, I figured. I ran over and went in her house.

"What are you talking about, Nami?!" Nojiko scolded her sister. "You can't leave Luna here. She's already lost her dad, and now YOU'RE leaving…?"

"I know, but I'm begging you…" She bowed deep to her sister. "Please! I have to go! Zoro is everything to me."

"…I got it. You have to. I'll take care of her and Kai." Nojiko sighed. "Do what you need to."

"Thanks, Nojiko!" She picked up her knapsack and walked out the door, not seeing Luna behind the cupboard.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave and not say goodbye to Luna?" Nami turned around and looked at her sadly.

"Luna won't understand." She said. "I've been lying to her all these years, and it's my fault. I don't think I'll wake her up."

"Nami!" Nojiko called after her sister who ran through the door. Luna heard everything. She wanted to run. She wanted to. She wanted to run to her mother and hug her, tell her she was sorry. But her legs were frozen with fright and shock. What was going to happen? Would she ever see her again? Was this a mistake? They were like tranquilizers to her legs. She walked slowly to Nojiko.

"Luna…?! You were awake?!" She said in shock. Luna looked up at her with hurt, but calm eyes.

"Auntie… Does mama hate me?" She asked hoarsely. "Am I not good enough? Does she have to have Papa?" She hugged her niece as tight as she could.

"No, you're wrong…! Mama, doesn't hate you!" She gripped her hands on her shoulders. "She loves you. She loves you so much. But she went to find your dad. In her life, she can't survive without all of you. I'm a piece, your papa is, you are, and all of her friends from the past. You all are precious treasures to her." She buried her face in her puffy sleep wear. "So don't ever think you're unimportant! Your parents raised you to be super strong, didn't they?"

"Mm."

"That means they trust you. They trust you to change your future with your own hands."

_**Nearly 6 years later**_

"Yo." A young man called. He wore his school uniform of black pants and white button-up shirt. The guy had bright blonde hair with black stained at the bottom. It was Kai. He had stopped at the gate to walk home with her.

"Sorry for the wait." Luna, now 15, had on her school uniform of a knee-length, black skirt with a white blouse and poofs on the shoulders. Around her collar was a black tie. She wore her dark, seaweed-green hair down to a little past her shoulders. On her feet were velvet-feeling knee-boots. She tapped her feet as she ran to him.

"Thank god…!" He stretched. "Summer break~" We can finally relax!"

"Yeah! And we can go swimming together again!"

"Um… No thanks…" He held his hand over his mouth.

"Eh?! Why not?!" She asked in disappointment.

"'Cause last time, you wore a bikini, and I almost lost my mind…" He blushed as he thought to himself, remembering the recollection of his childhood friend (who he had ALWAYS had a crush on) on the path to womanhood in a sexy, black bikini.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He sputtered, and she trotted after him as he started to walk faster.

"Yo! Welcome home!" An unfamiliar, peppy voice yelled.

"Wh-Huh?" Luna looked at the couple of people standing in the yard. The man in red and a straw hat was munching on tea crackers, and the woman was elegant in purple, green eyes and black hair. "M-May I help you…?"

"Hello. I know this is sudden, but we need you to come with us on our ship."

"Wait… WHAT?!"

"Sho, yo' mahm akked ush tat al ou aba tha pash!" The man kept munching.

"Your mom asked us to take you out to sea when you were turning 16 to tell you about their pasts."

"Their…?"

"She wants you to know about your father." Nojiko came outside.

"Auntie?!"

"I also promised Nami. You need to go."

"Why…?!" She gritted her teeth. "Why would I ever want to learn about the father who ditched us for some other woman?!" The woman, man, Nojiko and Kai all looked up, surprised. "That scum can die for all I care!" Didn't this feel familiar, the slap of a woman's hand against her cheek.

"Don't you ever say that…" The woman said quietly. "He did everything for you and your mother. Don't say that." She looked at Luna with a soft glare. Now Luna was totally scared of this woman.

"Lohin-" The man said through all his food.

"Sleep for a little." The woman said softly. Suddenly, Luna felt a sharp jolt through her body and fell to the ground. How…? How did she knock her out without coming near her…?

"Mmm…" Luna woke up in a fluffy bed. Was this home…? No, she felt herself swaying, and the room was wood planks… Luna quickly jumped up and looked out the window… Ocean. It was the ocean. She had never been outside of the village before. She started to panic.

"Yo!" The man smiled at her as he entered the room. "So you're awake!" She quickly hopped back and tripped, scooted towards the wall. She looked down at what she was wearing… Her white tube top and tan shorts her mom had given her. Seeing she was eyeing her clothing, he passed her a black, long sleeved shirt. "Here." He threw it to her. "Nojiko changed you and gave us some of your clothes before we left. She gave you a few of these…" He looked at the black shirts. "You really like black shirts, huh?"

"Weapons." She whispered hoarsely.

"Huh?"

"My weapons!" Luna yelled in frustration.

"Well, we wouldn't be stupid enough to give you your weapons before we explain ourselves!" He laughed, care-free. "I'm really impressed. Having this many arrows and a bow with you, even on Cocoyashi…" He pulled out her beautiful, retractable bow that had wisps at the end like wings. Beside it were her iron arrows. She dashed up to him and tried to punch him, but he caught her punch with his palm, without even looking up.

"But you know, these arrows don't go too far. Why do you use them?" She calmed down and crumpled down on the floor, her knees went forward and her feet towards her back. She looked embarrassed.

"…It's because of my Biri-Biri no Mi (Sparky-Sparky fruit)."

"Wait, you-! You ate a devil fruit?!" The man exclaimed. She nodded and held out her fingers. Small electricity dashed between them. "Ah man, Zoro didn't tell me that…" She looked up.

"You knew my old man?"

"Old man?" The man laughed. "He's not THAT old." He laughs like a monkey, Luna thought to herself.

"What… Was up with that woman?" Luna asked.

"Oh… Her, huh…?" He sat against the wall. "She's best friends with Nami, and she knew your father well. We were all friends. All of us…" He reminisced. "Zoro didn't leave you for another woman, Lulu. He just had something he had to do."

"Lulu?"

"Eh? Your mom and dad didn't call you that?!" He said in shock. "After I took all that time coming up with the nickname…!"

"Wait! Do you know me?" He looked up from holding his head and smirked.

"Of course I do! Well, I only met you when you were born, but I've read about you in letters."

"Who… Are you…?"

"Well, Roronoa Luna." He said her full name, and she flinched. "I'm your godfather, Monkey D. Luffy, King of Pirates."

"P-P-Pirates?!" She sputtered. "YOU'RE my godfather?! Don't screw around! My godfather's name IS Luffy, but my godmother-"

"You saw that woman back there, right?" He tipped his hat. "That's my wife."

"You… Can't… Mean…"

"Yup. Her name is Nico Robin. We're part of the famous Straw Hat crew!"

"…Who?"

"Wha-?! You've never heard of us?!"

"Only that pirates are bad."

"Well…" He shifted his hat. "Your mom and dad wanted to protect you, that's all. If you knew that they were pirates, you might be in danger. After all, they had HUGE bounties on their heads."

"How big?!"

"Well, Nami's was a little smaller than Zoro's, but it was… like, 16,000,000 Beli?"

"YOU MUST BE JOKING."

"No joke. We even have the posters inside." He smirked.

"Wait…" She thought it over. "If you're here… Then is Jay?!"

"Huh? Jay? Of course he is. I think he was working in the kitchen with Ruri and Robin…" She jumped up while he was thinking.

"Which way is the kitchen?!"

"Ah? Oh, it's that way…" He pointed towards the west of the ship, and she dashed bare-foot. "She completely forgot about you, huh?" Luffy smirked.

"Shut up." Kai came out, no longer in his school outfit, but in his combat wear. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a layered turtle neck and maroon corduroy jeans.

"Well, I'd say that I root for you in the game of love, but Jay would kill me. You know him."

"Yeah. That stupid, black-haired, thin-glasses bishonen character!" Kai pouted.

"Actually he's really smart. He's really good at translating his mom's books."

"…You know what?"

"Ahaha! Don't worry! I can tell she cares about you a lot." Kai blushed. "Well, do your best!" He walked towards the kitchen, and Kai stood up to go as well.

"Jay!" Luna saw him. He was in black cargo pants with a loose, white, button-up shirt. He had choppy, black hair, but still cleanly kept. His turtle-shell glasses were thin around his eyes. He was a megane bishonen. She hopped into his arms and hugged him tight. "I missed you!" Kai stood behind her, in shock.

"Luna…" Jay said, stunned, but then softly smiled. "I missed you too." He hugged her. Kai got pissed.

"Luna!" He yelled and took her in his arms.

"Kai…?!" She looked at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ah- Hey, I was just worried about you, OK?!" She gazed into his eyes and she felt tears drip down her cheeks. "Wh-What did I do wrong?!?!" He looked around from some help from either Luffy, Robin, or even little Ruri.

"No, that's not it." Luna shook her head. "I was really… Really scared…!!!" Her mouth curled up, and she sobbed in Kai's arms. He held her tight to him, and she heard his heartbeat. He always did this when she cried. But why did it feel so different…?

"It's OK." He said softly. "I'm here."

"Kai…" A dark, burning aura poked him in the back. "It's been so long, and you steal my hug with Luna???" Jay glared and kicked Kai down and took a knife out of his shirt sleeve. Kai activated his reflexes and pulled out the pistol out of his gun-belt.

"You guys! That's dangerous!" Luna panicked.

"Don't worry, Luna-nee. They'll be fine." Ruri said carefree. "After all, Onii-chan has," She paused and smiled like a baby monkey. "Been practicing for this for years. His controlled attacks will only ALMOST kill him."

"THAT'S BAD TOO!" Luna jabbed back.

"Will you two…" Robin lifted her hands. "Cut it out!" She slammed them against the floor with her Flower Flower fruit powers.

"Mother… For you to do this to me at this age…" His eyebrow twitched as he lay on the floor.

"You're already 15. Start acting like it." She flicked him on the head, and the hands came loose. "And Kai…" She released his bindings. "A gun is very dangerous on a boat. Don't use it unless necessary."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He stood up quickly. Luna flinched as Robin approached her.

"Yes…?" She peeped.

"…I'm sorry for getting angry." Robin hugged Luna. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I missed you." Luna's eyes calmed and she hugged her godmother back. She had always wanted to meet this woman.

"All right everyone! Eat up!" Robin smiled at the table. "Tonight it's bruschetta."

"Yay!" Ruri picked up a piece of toast and chomped in. "Shank uu fo da foo!" Luna looked over to Jay, who ate his bruschetta elegantly after first saying, "Thank you for the food." As Luffy chomped down with Ruri, Robin cut hers' with a fork.

"Wow…" She said to her aunt Robin, "I can really see the resemblance."

"Right?" She chuckled. "Jay is like me, and Ruri is a Luffy clone."

After dinner, everyone cleaned the dishes. Robin got them from the table, Luffy and Ruri rinsed, Kai and Jay scrubbed with soap, and Luna dried them and put them away.

"This is going a lot faster than usual." Robin speculated with a smile, "With two extra helpers, it makes it easier."

"The dinner was great." Luna told Robin. "Who'd you learn to cook from?" Robin glanced over to Kai and smirked.

"From Kai's father." Kai's eyes opened and he paused.

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Really. Not only was Kai's father a pirate on this ship, he was the cook as well." She helped Luna dry the rest. "When I was engaged to Luffy, he taught me how. Luffy eats a ten-person meal every day for dinner, and a little less for lunch, so I had to be prepared."

"Thanks, Robin. I intend to take less, but my stomach wants more."

"Thank you mom!" Ruri hugged her mom on her leg, and Robin smiled. She picked up Ruri and hugged her tight.

"As long as I can have this beautiful family," She closed her eyes, "I would be happy even serving five mansions a day."

"Robin…" Luffy smiled softly. Kai quietly walked off to the front of the ship, and Luna followed him.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Luna sat next to him.

"Ah, it's nothing." He waved his hand. "I just was thinking about my parents."

"Homesick?"

"…A little. I mean, after all, it's been, like, ten years since I've physically seen my parents." He put his hand on his forehead. "I mean, I call them once a month or more, and send letters all the time…"

"Did you know that your father was a pirate?" He went silent.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me about my parents?"

"It wasn't my place to say."

"I guess." She whispered. "Who's your mom?"

"She wasn't a pirate. She was a…" He paused, trying to think how to phrase it, "Normal girl?"

"How normal?"

"She DID travel with the Straw Hat crew for a while, but she never became one."

"Other than that, she was normal?"

"I guess."

"You're so vague…" She sighed and spread out on the deck. He lay down as well.

"Well excuse me."

"…Hey, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Wha-?!" He jumped up and looked at her.

"I've been having really bad dreams." She sighed. "Can we sleep together, like we did when we were kids?"

"Kids, huh…" She arched over her looked at her in the eyes. "But we aren't kids anymore."

"Kai…"

"I'm fine with it, but you've gotta be more careful." He whispered in her ear, and she shivered. "I may be your childhood friend, but I'm also a man."

"I trust you." She said softly, and he nipped her on the ear.

"Well then," He smirked, "I can't let that trust down, can I?" He walked off and she sat up, thinking about what just happened. Her face was red and hot, but she didn't know why. Luna went to her room to get dressed.


End file.
